


Tête-à-tête

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. Переговоры между кайзерин и Юлианом Минцем. Во время беседы произошло нечто не вполне понятное</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tête-à-tête

 

  

2 августа 3-го года Новой империи они вошли с двух сторон в большой кабинет с высокими стрельчатыми окнами и слегка поклонились друг другу. Их разделял овальный стол заседаний, вокруг которого в безупречном порядке выстроились стулья с одинаковыми изящными спинками, обтянутые светло-серой тканью с цветочным узором коричневых тонов. Обивка отлично гармонировала и с обоями, и со шторами, и с светло-деревянной лакированной столешницей - почти золотистой.

  Он порадовался про себя, что у него не было выбора - что надеть. Парадная форма есть парадная форма, будь то праздник или траур, дипломатический протокол или светский визит. Белый мундир на все случаи жизни. А что погонами не вышел - ну что же поделаешь. Не в его силах это исправить. Хорошо уже то, что среди оттенков серого, коричневого и золотого, заполнявших кабинет, его форма выглядела уместной. В отличие от обыденного темно-зеленого кителя, который смотрелся бы тут...

  ...не ужаснее, чем ее траур.

  Длинное черное платье, и на светлых волосах черная сетка, наверное, это вуаль, только она откинула ее с лица? или это такая штука вроде платка... кто его знает, как это назвать.

  Он видел ее когда-то в военной форме и помнил, как ей необыкновенно шло тогда черное. Почему же сейчас... или не в цвете дело. Да наверное, даже и не в покрое платья и не в вуальке. А все дело в выражении лица.

  Бледная, тени под глазами, а глаза остыли. Не заледенели... в них просто выключили свет, и тепло ушло вслед за ним. Может быть, когда-нибудь вернется.

  Хорошо, если так.

  - Добрый день, ваше величество. - И встать у своего стула, ожидая, пока она сядет.

  - Добрый день, ваше превосходительство. - Не по протоколу. Ему до превосходительства как отсюда до Изерлона пешком. Но для младших лейтенантов не предусмотрено никаких пышных обращений, а называть его просто по званию в этой комнате, учитывая обстоятельства их встречи, как-то странно.

  Все же он счел возможным заметить:

  - Ваше величество, я всего лишь младший лейтенант.

  Улыбается бледной рассеянной улыбкой.

  - Тогда я буду называть вас "господин Минц". Вы согласны?

  - Безусловно, ваше величество.

  Кивает. Потом внезапно поднимает на него взгляд:

  - Я хотела бы, чтобы вы в ответ называли меня просто "госпожа Лоэнграмм", но понимаю, что это невозможно. Право, жаль, герр Минц.

  Он не удержался от улыбки.

  - Благодарю вас, ваше величество. Я польщен.

  Сразу стало как-то легче.

  Ну да, грустна, и устала, и у нее же маленький ребенок, и ее муж похоронен всего четыре дня назад, и за эти дни вся Галактическая империя легла тяжким грузом на эти хрупкие плечи, и будет давить на них еще добрых лет пятнадцать, пока наследник не сможет взять на себя хотя бы часть работы - а то и двадцать, пока он не сможет потащить всю галактику сам. Но, по счастью, она не в тупом оцепенении смертельного горя - то, чего он так боялся, потому что как бы тогда они смогли разговаривать? нет. Она горюет, но силы ее духа хватает, чтобы отодвинуть свою боль на задний план и отгородиться от нее срочными повседневными делами.

  Это хорошо.

  Он помнит, как год назад сам держался вот так - одной работой. И постепенно работа вывезла. Упорная деловитая лошадка, спасающая душу от бездны уныния и тоски.

  И Фредерика весь этот год держалась тем же и так же. А ей было куда как тяжелее, чем ему... может быть, тяжелее, чем ее величеству сейчас.

  Нужно будет их познакомить. Когда-нибудь потом.

  ...Сели. Сложили перед собой руки - он невольно отметил сходство жеста.

  - Господин Минц... - начала она и запнулась.

  Он не понял.

  Она смотрела вверх, за его плечо. Что там? Что такое - у меня за спиной? поднял взгляд от ее лица выше - и внезапно увидел жесткий взгляд светлых серых глаз из-под золотой челки. Ее несравненный супруг, по которому она носит этот траур, смотрел с портрета сурово, как при жизни. Невольный озноб пробежал по спине, хотя его величество сверлит глазами вовсе не тебя, младший лейтенант Минц.

  Догадка была подобна внезапному взрыву. Не очень громкому, но очень резкому.

  Не в силах сдержаться, он вскочил, и к черту протокол.

  Так и есть. У нее над головой висел портет ее покойного мужа, да. А у него - портрет его приемного отца.

  Адмирал Ян смотрел спокойно и твердо. Не фотография - картина, и удачная... но таким его редко видели друзья и сослуживцы. Для них адмирал по большей части выглядел милым чудаком и лентяем. Все они знали, что при необходимости мягкая недотепистость слетает с него шелухой и остается вот этот спокойный твердый взгляд, перед которым разве что вытянуться по стойке смирно и идти исполнять, да поживей, адмирал знает, что делает, и даже если ты не понял... потом поймешь, у тебя еще будет на это время. Скорее всего. Потому что адмирал вытащит нас всех из той дыры, куда нас загнал вон тот, с противоположной стены.

  - Извините, - сказал Юлиан Минц, краснея. - Я не ожидал...

  - Не извиняйтесь, - ответила кайзерин. - Я тоже не ожидала. Садитесь же.

  Юлиан сел.

   -Итак, герр Минц, к вопросу о статусе Баалатской автономии...

  Постепенно он смог заставить себя не то чтобы забыть о взглядах в упор - светлом и черном - столкнувшихся у них над головами... забыть - не то слово. Он смог не помнить о них каждую секунду разговора.

  Но иногда будто всплывал сам собой в голове голос адмирала: "нет, на это мы никак не можем согласиться, ваше величество", или - "думаю, здесь нет подвоха, но решать тебе, Юлиан. Ты справишься".

  Он справился.

  Они встали, поклонились друг другу. Каждый невольно косился на портрет за спиной собеседника.

  Юлиану показалось, что кайзер улыбнулся удовлетворенно, как сытый кот. Впрочем, за время разговора за окнами потемнело - солнце ушло к западу, - и тени сгустились. А что адмирал?.. Ее величество повернулась к двери, бросила быстрый взгляд на супруга, и Юлиан не удержался, оглянулся через плечо.

  Адмирал Ян рассеянно улыбался, опустив глаза, и вертел на пальце берет.

  Юлиан остановился, моргая.

  - Герр Минц? - вопросительная нотка в голосе ее величества прозвучала упреком.

  - Извините, - пробормотал Юлиан, кланяясь, и тоже пошел к двери.

  

  - Я хотела бы перевесить те портреты из Овального кабинета в галерею Славы, - сказала кайзерин старшему камердинеру вечером 2 августа 3 года Новой империи, направляясь в свои покои. - Кстати, я понимаю - портрет его величества... но откуда у нас портрет Яна Вэньли, притом, видимо, удачный?

  Старший камердинер вытаращил глаза.

  - Ваше величество, - начал он осторожно, - о каких портретах вы говорите? в Овальном кабинете нет картин и никогда не было, даже при ландшерах, насколько мне известно...

  Кайзерин остановилась, взглянула пристально.

  - Как вы сказали?

  - Никаких портретов, ваше величество, и подумайте, откуда бы у нас, в самом деле, взялось изображение этого мятежника...

  Щеки кайзерин загорелись.

  - Вы хотите сказать?.. Фройляйн Фейербах ко мне. И передайте изерлонской делегации - я хочу перенести завтрашнюю встречу на полчаса раньше... нет, не так. Я прошу господина Минца побеседовать со мной завтра предварительно - за полчаса до запланированной по протоколу встречи.

  - Будет сделано, ваше величество, - пробормотал обер-слуга в удаляющуюся спину монархини.

  А поскольку посылать за девицей Фейербах и информировать делегацию вовсе не входило в его обязанности, пришлось выловить нужных людей, в чьи обязанности это входило, и распорядиться. И проследить за выполнением.

  

  ...В Овальном кабинете действительно не было ни кайзера, ни адмирала Яна. Только светло-серые с золотом обои в простенках между окнами.

  - Видите, - сказала кайзерин. - Я хотела показать вам. Честно говоря, мне не хотелось бы думать, что мой разум помутился, но...

  - Если он помутился, то и мой тоже, - сказал Юлиан Минц.

  - Полагаю, нам не следует об этом рассказывать, - оттенок сомнения в голосе.

  - Думаю, вы правы, ваше величество, - ответил он. - Но, может быть, это было...

  - ... благословение? - она улыбнулась. - Да, так и будем считать, герр Минц.

  Юлиан поклонился.

  

  ...Может быть, и не благословение. Может быть - просто разговор. Где бы они ни были сейчас, эти люди, которых больше нет, - вчера они были здесь. И поговорили между собой.

  И, кажется, они рады были видеть друг друга.

  Что же... пусть.

  Если они смогли повидаться хотя бы так...

  - Знаете, - сказала кайзерин, - я подумываю, не повесить ли, действительно, в этом кабинете портреты - их обоих.

  Юлиан поглядел сперва на одну стену, потом на другую.

  Поклонился почтительно.

  - Я пришлю вам портрет адмирала Яна, ваше величество, - сказал он.

  Она права. Не в галерею Славы - сюда.

  Чтобы им никто не мешал.

  - Буду благодарна, - кивнула кайзерин. - Ну что ж... идемте?

  

 


End file.
